Through the Looking Glass
by Sacharro D
Summary: Turbo's back in his original form, but soon realizes a mistake that could leave a scar the entire worlds' digital future. Rated M in later chapters (AU kinda, beware the Gasai Yuno characterisics) TurboxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Mister; Mister! Hey! Any electricity flowing through that code of yours?" Turbo had awakened to hear a bubbly, energetic voice. In fact, it sounded like the little brat's voice. He frowned at the thought of her. Adjusting his vision, he saw a young girl; nothing like the pint-sized racer; in his presence. He quickly backed away in fright. "hey, don't be so frightened, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am." His face showed pure confusement yet slight curiosity. Before him, he saw a 14-15 year-old girl with golden twin tails, ( which actually looked like licorice) pure gold eyes, a gold and brown outfit, white gloves and brown arm warmers, tanned skin, and dark-brown tights. "The name's Caramella Butterscotch and you can thank me when you're ready." her bright smile showing more radiance than the sun. I'm not thanking anyone!" Turbo spat. "And what are you staring at?" Caramella's attention was fixed on the ex-racer's eyes. "Your eyes; such a pretty color, and how they glow so luminously." Turbo could only stare at her with amazement. She was the first person to actually compliment his eyes. He; being the tough guy he thought he needed to live up to be, didn't admit this to her. In fact, now he was thinking "Does she even know who I am?"

At this point, Caramella had gone out to do some "work". Turbo didn't mind being left alone; he just went back to sleep. As Caramella was doing her so-called "work" she stumbled across some documents labeled "CLASSIFIED" on it. "You see, nosey waste of codes like you aren't suppose to be here_ you stupid ass virus!" an AVG uniform-colored man stated. He quickly picked her up by her hair and threw her on the ground so hard that a bruise formed on her neck and blood flowed from the gash on the back of her head. He started snickering. "Waste of codes like you are NOT supposed to be snooping though classified information." "Oh please, I'm not a virus; well' not a bad one anyways_so_ I'll be on my way!"

Caramella ran as fast as she could with the precious document in her hand. She had left the AVG code all over the floor; in just bits of 0s and 1s. (Like a derezzed character from TRON)

"I'm back." Turbo looked pretty upset from being woken up from his sleep. "So?" he hissed. "You don't know me; do you? - I was supposed to be your successor; should anything happen to you in Sugar Rush." Turbo's expression showed confusement once again, with the question of "Why would I do that?" on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Caramella interrupted his thoughts by continuing her sentence. "of course, that wasn't my initial role but it was when Carmine never came back." It was all falling into place now; everything that happened right before he took over Sugar Rush.

Vanellope was walking around Game Central Station trying to take in her new surroundings. Her game was just plugged in, and she had some time before the arcade was open. "This place is so grand..." thought Vanellope. Then her eyes was set on an ivory-skinned boy around the age of 16 sitting against a wall. " It's all my fault; It's all my fault..." he kept whispering to himself. "What all your fault?" asked the princess with very little empathy. "who are you, and why do you care?" he hissed. "I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, princess of Sugar Rush. All I wanted to do was help." said Vanellope. " well, long story short; I got my game and another one unplugged." he croaked out. "This must be the person who started the phrase 'going Turbo'. I heard that he's like the most narcissistic-natured person in all the arcade. I should probably... no-no-no! It was an honest mistake; how can people treat him with such little respect, as if he was a bug. Vanellope von Schweetz, you are a princess, and princesses help people." she thought to herself. "Your name is Turbo, right?" she asked. "yes." he replied, ready to take any insult she was gonna throw at him, but she did no such thing. " Well, your new name is Timothy, and you're coming with me." she commanded.

As Turbo and Vanellope entered Sugar Rush, the smell and sight of desserts made his stomach growl. Turbo hasn't had food since his game was unplugged, so he wasn't surprised by this. He simply ignored it and kept walking silently with Vanellope. "Should I really be doing this? I mean, he is technically a criminal, right? What if i get in trouble for harboring him in my game?" these kind of questions started to make her head hurt, so she just continue to do what she thought was right. "I think, it would be best, if i told you now that..." Turbo right hand started to rub his left arm. "... I have a split personality disorder." Vanellope's eyes widened. This was gonna be tougher than she imagined. " It's okay... I'll just have to keep him in line." she told herself. They finally made it to the castle, and she ordered the guards to let no one in. They went to the second floor, and Vanellope opened the door to what looked to a be a bedroom that was nicely decorated, but could use some dusting. "This will be your room. I'll try to help you to the best of my ability, but in the mean time, just stay here for a while. I'll have Sour Bill bring you something to eat, okay?" she stated with a weak smile. Turbo was never treated so nicely in all his life. Even the fame he received wasn't sincere kindness, at least, not to him anyways. Vanellope quickly became something special in his heart, like a little sister.

Unfortunately, he then started thinking about Light and Sound; his older twins. He would never forget the day that all three of them stood outside of their old game, seeing the light flicker as it was unplugged. Sound faced Turbo, shook his head, and walked off; not wanting to see Turbo ever again. Light, being the more caring twin said "Maybe you'll think before acting next time." and she too walked away, feeling a little regretful for leaving her little brother out there by himself. Turbo's sadness turned to anger, as he threw his helmet down to the floor, hating himself, hating the Twins, hating RoadBlasters, hating everything up till this point; especially his parents. His parents ignored everything he had ever achieved, and always paid more attention to the Twins. That day, was one of the worst days in his life, and he knew this was just the beginning.

Sour Bill knocked on Turbo's door when Turbo had just got done taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair. He quickly put his fresh-out-the-dryer racing suit back on, and opened the door. "Here's your food." said the expressionless green candy. Turbo looked at the variety of food sitting on his plate, and his mouth started to water. "The Princess also told me to give this to you." Sour Bill handed him a note. It said, "the arcade will be open soon, so i have to go. Ask Sour Bill for whatever you may need and try to stay out of the other players sight. -Vanellope" Turbo quietly said "Thanks" and slowly closed the door. "I wonder what she's gonna do with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N If there's anything you don't understand; don't hesitate to ask. I don't care if you leave a review because i do this for fun, but I read all reviews and I appreciate that you took the time to write one. I like short and oftenly-updated chapters, so i usually will write that kind of way. And yes, this story will develop over time. :) ( Sorry for any typos, i rushed this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

"What wrong, Turbo?" said a worried voice behind him. He turned to see Caramella, in a new outfit. "What's up with the new outfit?" asked an annoyed Turbo. His head was starting to hurt, and it didn't help that an annoying, perky, and immature teenager was tagging along side him. Some what offended; Caramella quickly returned the answer to a somewhat rhetorical question. " Unlike you, I happen to get a feeling of disgust when i don't take a shower after a long time." and she stuck out her tongue childishly at Turbo. "First of all, it's only been 2 days, Second of all, why are you getting so upset at me? All I've done is ask a simple question- that I really didn't want the answer to!" He said defensively. She glared at him and after a long, short silence, she finally said "We should get moving, I have plans that meet due dates." Turbo, not having much of anything straightened out or planned, reluctantly follw her out of Sugar Rush.

As they headed towards the center of GCS, Ralph and Felix was also starting to head out of their game. "Shit." was all Caramella said before she was about to drag Turbo, only to be stopped by the Wrecker. " Hey, am is it me, or do you see him to?" he stated, not very sure of himself. "No, I see him too!" Felix said. They both started to quickly approach Caramella and Turbo. Caramella quickly turned around, defensively holding her hands out in front of him.

"So, I see the egoistic midget is back, and he's dragged one of the racers from Sugar Rush with him." Ralph said, with a look of disgust on face.

"Shut the fuck up; halitosis wart-hog. Leave us alone, and you won't find yourself in a recycle bin." Caramella spat back at him.

While Ralph was in shock, Felix stepped up and decided to put his two-cents in. "Look, judgeing by that threa- I mean, statement..."

"Take it as a threat, statement, and warning. Cross my path, and you won't see daylight ever again." she noticed that Tammy had entered the room, and after hearing what Caramella said, she just took out her plasma gun and fired it up. "No one talks to my husband that way."

"You're right, no one does- but I just did, so what can you do about it?" she smirked

"I can blow you to smithereens." also smirking.

"or can you..." was the last thing she said before being by the plasma gun.

"OMG! What have you done!" screamed Vanellope. Tammy just stared at Vanellope for a moment, then turned the opposite direction and started forward. As she was walking, Caramella suddenly appeared.

"Miss me?" was all she said before she round-kicked Tammy. The force she used made Tammy fly 4 feet away. "It took longer to regenerate than I thought it would. Weird." She then walked over to Tammy and gasped at the damage she caused to face. "eep, did I do that to you? Here, let me help you." Her arm was now now all binary and she plunged it into Tammy's broken jaw. "This is gonna sting..." she muttered as she rearranged and added bytes of data to the injury. "There! All done!" she said, proud of her work. Tammy felt her jaw, since she didn't feel any pain in it anymore. "Who are you?" she said her face full of anger; teeth clenched. "Someone you do not want mess with, got it?" she said smiling maniacally. Tammy just spitefully turned her head in the opposite direction. " I'll take that as a way of saying thank-you!" she aloud so everyone can hear, but when she turned not only was she greeted with jaw-dropped faces, but also a punch in the face by Turbo himself. "Ouchies, why so physical Turbo? Use words first!" He kept his angry face and grabbed Caramella's twin-tail; dragging her until they got to the surprisingly empty computer game section.

"Are you out of your mind!? They could have easily taken us as prisoners! And what's with the 2-faced personality?"

While searching for something to use as a weapon, she simply replied "too many questions."

"Well, I suggest you come up with some answers"

"Don't have them."

Just as she said that, she lunged at Turbo; karate-chopping the pulse in his neck.

"Sorry, Turbo, but when I complied to play nice, you never said when we we're starting." Caramella picked up the unconscious body and carried him to the next destination they we're heading; considering they were already in the right direction.

A/N-Alright! Sorry i haven't updated in a long time; I was busy with Girl Scouts. Anyways, we now have a yandere Caramella! /yea!/ I'm considering making this a complete crossover with The Future Diary- but i'm not sure cause my story is kinda different-anyways, for those of you still reading this terribly-put-together story, i might add the next chapter 2 weeks from now- hopefully. BTW- sorry for any mistakes- too lazy to check over.

Until next time!

-SD-chan-


End file.
